One tiny kitten
by Morwen Black
Summary: Short fluff written for the imagine: imagine Lindirs face as he holds the tiny kitten you found on your way to Rivendell


_Imagine: from imaginexhobbit on tumblr || word count: 1296 || Genre: fluff || pairing: Lindir x Hlonariel (originally Lindir x reader.) || a/n dedicated to songbirdlindir because she's having a bad night and everything is better with cute kittens :)_

"No absolutely not Hlonariel!

Lindir attempted to glare at her, but her face was partially hidden behind a small orange ball of fur, better known as an adorable kitten.  
She sighed, Lindirs protests weren't really a surprise to her. He'd always been so proper and a little strict. She also knew that he really disliked surprises and chaos, at least he had for all the time that she had known him.  
Cuddling the tiny kitten closer to her chest she carefully watched his face, but he was as unreadable as always, except maybe for a slight twitch of an eyebrow.

She'd gone to Bree earlier that month with a couple of traders, hoping to find some new fabrics to use in the dresses that the ladies of Imladris had commissioned for the upcoming feast.  
At first Lord Elrond hadn't liked the idea of her going with them, but she had been adamant that she should be allowed to go, after all a good seamstress had to get new fabrics and new inspiration every once in awhile, right?  
Promising to make a stunning gown for Arwen on her return had been the ace in her sleeve, he couldn't deny her request after seeing his daughter's excitement.  
On the way back Hlonariel had stumbled on the poor little kitten, all alone and defenseless. There was no way she could just leave it out in the wild, which is why she was now stuck trying to convince Lindir to let her keep it.

"But Lindir it's just one tiny little kitten".

Seeing that her statement had made no impact on him she resorted to begging.

"Please please please Lindir! I promise she'll stay in my room, you'll never even notice that she's here! And... And I'll take care of her all on my own I promise!"

" Hlonariel do you even know how to care for a kitten?"

"Well..."

He sighed and raised an eyebrow, in that perfect infuriating way that made her a little weak in the knees and lose her train of thought.  
It would be so much easier to come up with good arguments if she didn't like him so much.

"I mean how hard can it be, right?"

As a last ditch effort she made her very best puppy dog eyes and fluttered her lashes.

Lindir looked away with a barely hidden groan.

"Fine Hlonariel but if it causes any kind of trouble, it'll have to go".

"Yes, yes of course Lindir!"

She hugged him in her excitement and barely avoided squishing the protesting kitten between their bodies, before running off towards her rooms.

Carefully depositing the kitten on her bed she let out a tiny squeal, she could barely believe that Lindir had let her keep it.

"Now we need a name for you don't we?"

The kitten meowed seemingly in agreement with her statement and contended flicked its bushy tail, it's tiny yellow eyes following her with interest.

"Hmm how about Culuina?"

The only response was a tiny hiss.

"No? Well then how about Titta?"

This time the kitten purred and snuggled into the nearest pillow.

"Well Titta it is then, now don't go anywhere while I go find some food for you!"

Hlonariel giggled at her own attempt at sounding stern and headed down to the kitchens carefully closing the door behind her so that Titta wouldn't escape.

Gaeldir the head chef in the main kitchen had given her funny looks when she had asked for some raw fish, but he'd nonetheless chopped some into a bowl for her while she skillfully dodged his questions.  
She was soon on her way back to your room, with some fish for Titta and some divine fresh honeybread for herself.

Only to have her heart skip a beat when she discovered an empty room.  
Quickly setting the food on the nearest surface, she got on your knees to look under the bed and the other furniture. There was no sign of the little fur ball anywhere, she even looked in the bathroom!

"Titta!"

Where was she and how did she get out in the first place? The hallway was empty so Hlonariel carefully called for her, no need to alert anyone to the missing kitten if she could help it.

"Titta!"

By the valar where could the little fluff ball have gone? She had to find her before anyone noticed it... especially Lindir.

Making her way into the gardens she was starting to get really worried, Imladris was a big place and a kitten could hide pretty much anywhere.

"Are you looking for this?"

She froze, please dear Valar don't do this to me, was the only thought running through her head as she turned in the direction of Lindirs voice.

She let out a barely audible gasp because resting in his arms was her missing kitten.

"Titta! I'm so sorry Lindir!"

Hlonariel quickly made her way over to Lindir to reclaim her lost kitten, before she can upset Lindir further.  
But as she attempted to pick Titta up, she hissed and dug her sharp little claws deeper into Lindirs arm.

"Auch! Hlonariel your kitten is a little terror."

"Amin hiraetha Lindir!"

Her hands was shaking as she carefully tried to untangled Titta's claws from his robes.

"I don't know how she got out I swear".

She desperately tried to keep the tears at bay, she did not want to cry in front of Lindir, but she knew he was going to make her get rid of Titta after this mishap.

As she felt the first stubborn tears slide down her cheek, Lindir's free hand firmly grasped her chin and turned her head so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Hush lirimaer I'm not upset."

He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb catching the fresh tears and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"But you said if she got out or caused trouble I... I couldn't keep her" she sniffled.

He sighed and looked away. "I know, but I can't bear to see you cry."

"Really? So I can still keep her?" She questioned while sending him a watery smile.

He nodded still holding Titta who stubbornly refused to let go of his sleeve.

"I... Thank you Lindir".

"Well let us get her back to your room shall we Hlonariel? As soon as she nodded he turned to walk back inside.

She was a little stunned at the turn of events so by the time she caught up Lindir had already placed Titta back on her bed and was softly petting the little troublemaker.  
The sight was rather endearing and made her giggle, which in turn made Lindir look up at her a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well I should be going, now try to keep her out of trouble Hlonariel."

He'd almost made it out the door when she decided to take a chance.

"Lindir wait!"

He turned to look at her but instead of saying anything, she simply walked up to him and standing on her toes pressed a kiss to his lips. Stepping back and looking at her feet she desperately hoped that her face wasn't turning as red as she feared.

"Hlonariel?"

While she was afraid of his reaction, she simply couldn't not look up at him when he said her name in such a way.  
When their eyes met he reached out and grasping her waist and he pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Amin mela lle Hlonariel" he smiled teasingly "despite your little furry monster".

She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at least Titta's little adventure brought something good with it.

 _Elvish:  
culuina - orange (colour)  
Titta - tiny  
Amin hiraetha - I'm sorry  
Lirimaer - lovely one  
Amin mela lle - I love you_


End file.
